The fire brendon urie and the nose transplane
by Cursedimagechaser
Summary: Part one in the series angelica butcrack has been trapped in a fire within knockfel town she needs a new nose


Baby sun gazed over a burning nockfel as the charred ashes of buildings rained down onto the ground like snowflakes. Billy Joel has started the fire this time and it showed mainly the giant BJ carved into a cornfield. Well that could've just been for blowjob but no it ''twas billy Joel.

It's a few hours later now the narrator had to spend some time laughing at her expertly crafted blowjob joke because I the narrator have the emotional maturity of a 7 year old. Anyway this brings us to our main carecter Angelica cooper.

Angelica sat up in her hospital gown her green hair hung in wirey tendrils over her eyes. She could hear the doctors talking all she could make out was "she needs a new nose" Angelica liked her nose she thought it was fine for the time being a bit charred you know but it's there right. No it wasn't there was no nose left just sort of a breathe passage. (So like a nose job) she thought it couldn't be that bad yeah she couldn't take off the bandages but she most likely still had a nose.

The fire had taken most of her classmates friends family teachers well she had no idea who survived except she knew sal had lived because he was out the day it happened like eating bugs or something Angelica didn't know where. Just out of town on a boat trip with his dad. Angelica wondered what one does on a boat she had been in a boat once a few months before the fire. Her uncles dog liked to swim in the bay so the whole family went out. She didn't much like water. I mean does anybody it's like wet and cold and shit I mean Angelica knows what's good.

She tried her best to remember where everyone was before the fire. She was in the highschool Spanish class December 8 9.42 am. She could remember herself wearing those new pants she had bought at the pant store that fit really well. Angelica was going to miss those pants.she was on her way to the bathroom when she saw him billy Joel with a lighter hiding ilnear the library. She thought nothing of it but by the time she was washing her hands the alarm started. Imidiately the fire doors locked as she tried to run but it just got hotter until it was all just red and orange. Next thing she had remembered was waking up a few days ago in the icu.

Ok where was everyone she knew that ash and Larry had chemistry in the lab downstairs that had an exit she thought there was a fire exit in there unless they were skipping class.she had seen ash on her way up there stairs right before the fire. Panicking Angelica tried to sit back up to no avail. She tried to call out for a nurse but it just didn't work. Just then brendon urie walked in wearing a sexy nurse costumelowkey hot.

She despately tried to communicate with the nurse before being given a slip of paper and a red sharpie.brendon watched her try her best to scribble down the question who is alive??!!. Brendon moves the bandage from over her eye and bent down level with her."we still don't know" she was absolutely shook how do you not know is somebody is like alive or not. Blood pressure rising she wrote down apesific names starting with sal. Still in Ohio on that lake thing coming back now Larry was in a coma ash survived but chug is still unable to be found.

She hoped she would have visitors soon firstly her dad Kurt Kobain walked in in. Thank god he was alive doing well luckily. Still not exactly what she wanted to seebut there was nobody for a long while. About a week still trying to figure out a plan of treatment.

She was supposed to get surgery in a few days she was a bit nervous but who gave a shit if she died.i mean I don't and I'm narrating her life If she died I could go down to Taco Bell and grab a bite to eat but that's besides the point it was the day of the surgery still with no information in her friends she was wheeled into the or with a bit of a smile on the charred remains of her face. It was a full nose transplant donor unknown. Well to Angelica at least the doctors know.

Angelica woke up after the 420 hour operation with a significantly larger nose. But whose nose is it anyway. Brendon urie came back holding a mirror"do you want to see" he asks smiling politely. Angelica nearly ripped off her bandages with excitement gazing into the mirror. It looked farmilliar somehow too farmiliar. Angelica turned to doctor urie you would know him he was in the fire too Larry Jonson.

Angelica turned into the camera in shock as the office music played in an ominous tone."is he like alive" she stuttered.like ya man you don't need a nose to live he still has like 69 inches of nose left" dr Urie says "oh thank god" she stutters "he can probably visit soon" doctor urie says with one of his famous welcoming smiles.

(A narrator giggle break later heh 69) Larry struts in with his skinny noodle legs that somehow supported his body. Angelica wondered how those tooth picks kept him standing she had skinny legs but at least they were portportional ok who was she kidding she was basically a cartoon at this point. He didn't seem injured at all. "Dude what happened to you" Angelica asked questioning." Ok so like I wasn't in the fire itself I skipped chem and went outside because sal was FaceTiming me and I looked up from my phone and everything was on fire and I was like woah dude what type of flower is that but then I realized that the school was on fire so I walked away from that shit and walked tf home then I fell off my skateboard and broke my head open that was fun still they were like hey Angelica don't got s nose and I was like I got a nose and here we are" Angelica responded with "bro that was like a way runon sentence but neat so you're like homeless now too right" yeah they lived in the same apartment building do no shit honey. A beautiful moment was shared before ending part one of the god damn bullshit


End file.
